Yin and Yang
by Raozum
Summary: Hello. My name is...erm...I forgot. You mortals think I'm "God". But, I'm also the "Devil". And I am BORED. So, join me, as we view this random person's story. 'Who is this person' you ask?. Hmm...let's see...there's this boy called Uzumaki Naruto. Let's view the story of his life...or more importantly, his death. [Canon Pairings. Hollow-Naruto. For mature audience only.]


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. This is the only time in this story this disclaimer will be done. It automatically applies to all chapters.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Story Start_

* * *

Hello everyone! This is a humble greeting from me! Who am I? Oh, no one really. I have no gender, name or form. Some call me God. Others call me the Devil. Many names I've been given really! Some popular names people call me are Christ, Allah, Vishnu, Shiva. Well people also call me Lucifer, Satan, Asura etc, but they don't seem to realise that they are all my names. Honestly, I never liked any of the names. Well 'I' never was an 'I' in the first place. I've been in existence as long as existence has been in place. Confusing? Well let's stop there. This is not a concept mortals can understand in a lifetime. All you have to understand is that I am the force which runs the universe, the creator, doer and destroyer of Good and Bad. Yup, both are me. The god and the devil. How will you know what's good if there was no evil to compare it with? Ah I keep talking in a confusing manner don't I? Silly me. My age really shows at times. Ignore all of that. Ok so, why are we here again? Oh yes! I remember! Well there is this story I wanted to put into place. A set of events are going to be put into motion by me. Well, actually all I am going to do is put my mark on two people, that's it. Nope, nothing more than to mark them. And before any questions are asked, the mark does not mean anything. Just measures so that I won't lose track of these two! Why these two people? No reason actually! I do this every few millennia or so when I get really bored. Don't you all read a story when you are bored? Well the same for me! And I have invited all of you here so that you get to exclusively see the story unfold which is about to unfold. Yay! What? Not excited? Well you will be when the story starts ;) So let us begin shall we? I myself am curious as to what is about to happen!

* * *

**Year XYZ + 0**

"Waaaaah!" "Waaaaaah!" cried the new born blonde baby, as his father held him in his hands. A fierce, but gentle, caring look in his eyes. Slowly, the father closed his eyes, in a futile attempt to stop the tears gushing out from his face.

"...I'm... sorry...Naruto." said Namikaze Minato.

Minato knew that this one word 'sorry' would barely relieve him of his guilt. He glanced his eyes over to the love of his life, the mother of his son. With one hand holding onto his newborn son, he gently hoisted her up into a sitting position. Supporting her with his immense arm strength, he united mother and child.

"Hello there my little one" whispered Uzumaki Kushina, in a divine voice. One could feel the entirerity of her love, in just her voice. It was a mother's first words to her baby.

And as if the child knew it was being held by its mother, the wailing stopped as he drifted off into distant sleep, in the safest place it can ever be in. His mother's arms.

"Look how cute! He fell asleep!" said Kushina with a laugh.

"I know. He is beautiful, my love. Oh look! He's dreaming! His nose crunches up just like yours when you sleep."

"Sigh...I just...wish..."Kushina managed to get these words out before the rest got stuck in her throat. Sorrow started filling her heart and she started crying silently. But Kushina was a strong one. Quickly wiping her eyes, she said;

"I'm sorry Naruto. We are going to put you through hell. And the worst part is...we wont be there to give you the support. You need to go through it all...alone. We are...(hic) we are...the...worst...(hic)" she squealed as once again she started crying.

No matter how strong anyone is, isn't it beyond impossible to stay strong while saying goodbye to your newborn son, within minutes of his birth?

Minato look at the pair, with tears of his own. Steeling his resolve, wiping his eyes, Minato pulled himself together. Careful not to wake their sleeping beauty up, he whispered into his ears.

"Hey there little one...it's your father here! I have so many things I want to do with you! But it looks like He, sitting up there, has different plans.(snicker) As if we mortals ever had a sufficient say in His plans! But Naruto my Son, Please, remember the most important thing. Your Mother and I, we love you. Our love for you is beyond Life and Death. We are so sorry to leave you alone, in this cold, cruel world. Please, have heart to forgive your parents. Death isn't going to sepearte us! We will always be looking over you...Grow up to be the best of them all champ (hic)"

Minato silently pulled his family into a hug. If one had looked upon such a scene, even the most frozen of hearts would have melted. Had a painter painted this scene, it would have been mystical. Had a sculptor sculpted their forms, it would have been a divine. Life and Death as a cycle in itself was given a physical form. It was the embodiment of love in its purest.

After what felt like a lifetime, Minato let go. The moment he let go, Kushina looked him dead in the eye. Time seemed to stop infinitely. With a smile, she said "I love you, Namikaze Minato." These last words escaped from her rosy lips, as she dropped to the ground, devoid of Life. Yet, cuddled up safely in her bosom, held tightly by her hand, was Naruto. Minato silently gazed upon her angelic face. The last time he had seen such a serene smile on her face was when they had gotten married. Minato was plunged further into immense sadness, unfathomable by mere men. His life, his motivation, his soulmate, had died. Flashbacks of their entire lives together, from the day they met, up until this very moment was running in his mind. A normal man would have not been able to even think or move, had they lost someone they loved as much as Minato had loved Kushina. Minato and Kushina's love was one transcending the boundaries of normal Husband and Wife. They were soulmates.

However, Minato was beyond a normal man. He was the Yondaime(4th) Hokage of Konoha. One who was nicknamed 'The Yellow Flash'. One who had a run-on-sight status in the ninja world.

Wiping his tears for the umpteenth time, Minato quickly used a minor Earth style jutsu to make a bed of flowers for Kushina. '_A deathbed fit for an Angel'_ he thought. He shifted Kushina's arms aside and very gently pried young Naruto from her.

It was then, he noticed a strange mark on the rear of Naruto's left hand. He would have missed it, if not for a keen pair of eyes. Between the thumb, and the index finger, lay a circular symbol. The circle was split into two parts, by a wavy line running through them. On one side, it was black and the other was white. However, there was a black circle in the white section and a white circle in the black section.

'_What a strange symbol...I wonder how that came there' _Minato wondered as he gently tried rubbing it off with his thumb.

'_It's not coming off? A birthmark? What an elaborate birthmark…' _Minato thought to himself, but did not ponder about it. He had way more important things at hand then worrying about strange yet detailed birthmarks.

He stood up, turned around and started walking to the entrance of the cave. Momentarily, his feet halted their march. He twisted his neck around and gave one good long last look at his Love and Life. "Goodbye My Love. I will meet you in the spirit world." With that said, he vanished into thin air, leaving only a flash of yellow behind.

* * *

Hey there people! This is my first fanfiction story! Please read and review. Do tell me where I can improve, grammitcal mistakes, spelling mistakes, language correction, etc. This is the edited prelude to the story. I mean to cause no hurt feelings with the first paragraph. Just a small interesting different approach to start a story off with. See you with the official Chapter 1 soon. Until then, may life treat you well. :)


End file.
